Snape?
by GinnyFan5
Summary: 14 year-old Nessa Hemins has been enrolled in Hogwarts Wtich craft and wizadry as a fourth year due to her parent's hate for magic. Can Nessa make it through her first year? or will she have to get a little help from a certain potions teacher?
1. Chapter 1

Nessa Hemins was fourteen years old. She lived her mother, Celia, and her father, Adam. Her life was like any other teenage girl's. She had tons of friends, even though she could be a haughty prat. She was extremely smart, and showed it too much. Her face was set in a permanent smirk, and Everyone seemed like a total idiot standing next to her.

Also, she was extremely pretty. Her raven black hair flowed down her back in smooth waves. She had a fairly shaped face, and hypnotizing deep emerald green eyes. She had long eyelashes and her deep red lips were full. All her friends would sigh in envy when they saw her.

One day, when Nessa stumbled downstairs to get some breakfast, her parents were sitting at the table looking at her in almost a patronizing way.

"What's the matter?" Nessa asked. She searched their eyes for some type of emotion, but only found hesitation.

"Nessa," Celia said uncomfortably, "there's something we have to show you. I think you can handle it now." Nessa's eyebrow's furrowed. What were they talking about?

Her mother handed her a large envelope. Nessa opened the package slowly. When she saw what was in it, Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY.

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

(_Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards.)_

Dear Ms. Hemins,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Deputy Headmistress_

Nessa stared open-mouthed at her parents. They looked ashamed. _They should be._ She thought. After an awkward moment of silence, Nessa was the one who spoke.

"Three years? You hid this from me for _three years? I can't believe it!" she scolded them. _

"_It's the work of the devil." her father stated. "We didn't want our daughter mixed up in all of that." he said while patting his wife's hand._

"_Well," Nessa continued, trying to hold back tears. "I'm going to Hogwarts." And with that, She ran to her room and cried into her pillow_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Nessa woke up stiff. She had barely slept last night, and was getting ready for Hogwarts. She slowly stomped down the stairs. She was in a really bad mood from last night, and her mother gave her a disapproving look. Nessa glared at her, and prepared herself some cereal.

"Um… Honey?" Celia asked shyly. "What?" Nessa answered dryly.

"Professor Snape will be here to pick you up tomorrow to take you to Hogwarts. You'll be starting as a fourth year."

"Snape?" Nessa questioned. "who's that?"

"He's the potions master there." She replied.

"How am I supposed to get ready for school?"

"Snape will be taking you to Diagon Ally to buy all of your school supplies."

"Okay, how am I going to be ready as a fourth year? Won't I be kinda, well, stupid compared to the other kids? I'll be a first year practically." She had so many questions

"Snape will help you with that too. He's going to catch you up on all you missed the past three years for the rest of the summer. He'll take you to Hogwarts for some early training."

"Cool." Nessa said nonchalantly.

"Well, go get that list, and get ready for tomorrow. You need to be ready for when Snape get's here." Celia said, dismissing the conversation.

With that, Nessa finished off her cereal and ran upstairs to her room to go get the list, and packed. She threw anything that looked decent enough into the suitcase higgledy-piggledy, not even bothering to fold them. She was so excited about tomorrow, she forgot how her parents had hidden the letter from her, or wouldn't let Dumbledore take her away to Hogwarts, or how they even knew about magic. She spent the rest of the day preparing herself not to look like a complete fool in front of Professor Snape, and laying out the perfect outfit for tomorrow. She couldn't wait to jump in bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Professor Snape came at about 10:00 the next morning to pick up Nessa for their little shopping trip to Diagon Ally. Nessa was very excited, and couldn't wait to get her first wand.

"Are you ready, Ms. Hemins?" Snape inquired.

"Yes" she replied, her excitement shining in her dark green eyes.

Snape smirked, said goodbye to Celia and Adam, and walked out the door with Nessa close on his heels.

"How do you suppose we get there?" Nessa questioned.

"Well, we apparate, of course." Snape replied tediously.

"What's apparating?" Nessa wondered aloud. Snape chuckled.

"Just hold on tight." He answered

"What do you-" she was suddenly cut off from her air supply, and had the feeling of being forced down a tight tube. But the feeling was gone as fast as it had come. Soon, they were standing in the middle of a busy street surrounded by many shops.

"Where do we go first?" Nessa inquired, continuing her steady stream of questions.

"First, we go to Ollivander's. He's a wand maker, and I'm sure he'll find you the perfect one."

Nessa just nodded and followed Snape into the small wand shop.

"Hello" Ollivander greeted them. "I assume you are here to buy a wand?"

"Yes," Snape answered. "Nessa is just starting Hogwarts as a fourth year, and she needs the best wand suitable for her." Snape said in a half demanding tone. Ollivander scurried through the many shelves and picked out a red box. He returned to them and handed Nessa the box.

"Here, this should do. It's made of Mahogany, and it's core is unicorn hair. Go ahead, give it a wave." he encouraged. She waved the wand, and papers were flying everywhere.

"Okay, maybe not." Ollivander stated, and snatched the wand from her hand. He scurried out of sight once again, and brought back a black box. She pulled it out of the box and examined it.

"It's made of oak, and it's core is phoenix feather." He informed her. She waved it, and it worked quite nicely.

"There we go. That one should be perfect for you." He smiled.

"Thank you." She said timidly, and followed Snape out the door.

After getting the rest of the supplies, she hung on tight, and followed Snape through the airless tube once more back to Hogwarts.


	4. Chapter 4

They landed in an other small town with restaurants and candy shops galore.

"This is Hogsmeade" Snape told her

"Hogsmeade" She repeated. Snape nodded, and started walking towards the large castle to begin her first day of wizard training. She interrogated Snape the whole way to Hogwarts. Every answer to her questions was "You'll find out soon enough." It was actually quite frustrating.

They entered Hogwarts, and Nessa stared open-mouthed at the beautiful corridors.

"This is the Great Hall." Snape informed her. "It's where we eat, have our dances, and it's where you will be sorted. There are four houses. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and uh, Gryfindor." He said the last house grudgingly. "But, if you're good enough, you'll be sorted into Slytherin."

"Is that the best house?" Nessa inquired.

Snape smirked. " Naturally." Nessa just nodded and followed Snape into a room with lots of cauldrons, and vials.

" This is where we will be training." He told her.

"How about we learn how to use your wand." He offered. Nessa knew she didn't have a choice, so she just nodded.

It went on like that for weeks, Nessa was starting to learn a lot, and earned a lot of praise from Professor Snape. She was getting better and better, and really started to look like a fourth year. Her best subject was potions, of course.

"You've really come a long way, Ms. Hemins." Snape said proudly. Probably more for himself. "Now get some rest. The first day of school is tomorrow, and you need to be fully rested." He demanded. Nessa obeyed, for her bed was looking quite welcoming after a long day of learning.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, the students had arrived for another year of Hogwarts, while some first years, she supposed, were standing in the front looking confused. She went to go stand with them, mixed feelings and thoughts running through her mind. What if she didn't make it into slytherin? Was Slytherin even a good thing? What if Gryffindor was a good thing? The sorting hat started singing a song about how Hogwarts was peaceful until Slytherin had left. Great….. That made her feel _so much better about this. Professor McGonagall was calling out names of first years. Finally, she called Nessa's name._

_The hat had barely touched her head when it shouted "SLYTHERIN!" She sighed in relief. She looked over at the teachers table, and saw Professor Snape beaming at her. She grinned at him, and went to sit at the Slytherin table, next to a boy with messy brown hair, and across an other with almost white blonde hair, and cold grey eyes. He had a slight smirk on his face, and two massive bodyguards, well, they looked like his bodyguards considering they followed him around everywhere, cracking their knuckles at any Gryffindor they saw. They started stuffing their faces with food immediately after it magically appeared on their plate. Nessa couldn't keep in the disgusted expression she was wearing now._

"_Hello." the brown haired boy greeted her. "I'm Blaise Zabini, those two are Crabbe and Goyle," Blaise said as he gestured at the two very large boys. "And this is Draco Malfoy." The blonde one, Draco, as Blaise had told her, made a face._

"_I'm perfectly capable of introducing myself, Zabini, I don't need your help." He remarked coldly. He turned to Nessa, and nodded. "What's your name?"_

"_I'm Nessa Hemins." She informed the two. _

"_Nessa." He stated, as if making it official. He smirked at her, and she smiled hesitantly back at him. Draco was actually strikingly handsome. Especially when he flipped his blonde bangs back. It made her insides melt. She didn't know much people there at Hogwarts, but she was definitely going to stick to these four for the majority of the year. It wasn't like she had much of a choice. She couldn't make friends with the Gryffindors, for Snape had made it perfectly clear they were unwelcome as friends, and Harry Potter, their ring leader, as Snape had put it, was nothing but a stuck up show off who is just begging for attention. She sucked in a breath, and let it out in a groan. This was going to be a very long year. _


	6. Chapter 6

When dinner was over, Nessa was about to head out and try to find the Slytherin girl's dormitory, when a mousy looking girl strode over to her, and smiled. She had long brown hair that was pulled back in a high pony tail. She had sparkling blue eyes, and a friendly smile. She didn't seem like a Slytherin at all.

"Hi! I'm Jessica." she chimed, and held out her hand. Nessa shook it.

"Nessa." She told her, and smiled back at her.

"uh, you looked kinda lost. Do you need some help finding the dorms?"

"A little bit" Nessa admitted.

She smiled, and waved her over to follow her.

They walked down a few of the corridors until They stopped in front of a bare stone wall. Jessica cleared her throat and said. "FendFyre." a section in the wall opened up for them to enter.

"What's FendFyre?" Nessa Inquired.

"It's the password to get in the common room, It changes every once and a while, but a prefect will inform you when it does." she answered. Nessa just shook her head and shrugged. Hogwarts was getting confusing. Professor Snape never told her about this stuff. All she knew was that the staircases changed. Then Jessica lead Nessa into the common room

Jessica put her hands on her hips and stated, "Well, this is the common room. The girl's dormitory is on the left. Your stuff should already be up there." Jessica looked over at a group of girls in the corner of the room. They were waving her over to talk with them. Jessica looked at Nessa, and shrugged suggestively. Nessa nodded her head and followed Jessica to the group of girls.

"Hey guys!" Jessica greeted her friends. Nessa stood close to her and smiled shyly. "This is Nessa Hemins. She's new at Hogwarts." They smiled half-heartedly, as if the last thing they waned to do was meet Nessa.. "Nessa, this is Rose," She gestured towards a tall blonde girl with green eyes, and rosy cheeks. "Claire," a skinny girl of about average height, with long black hair, and cold grey eyes. She smirked at Nessa. "and my sister, Elizabeth." She pointed to the last girl. She was short, with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. She looked just like Jessica.

"You can call me lizzy." Elizabeth stated, and smirked, which Nessa thought was as close as she could get to a smile.

"Welcome to slytherin house, Nessa." Claire welcomed, with a haughty expression " You're Better than any Gryffindor." The girls all chuckled, and took a seat on the couch. Rose patted the cushion next to her.

" Well, don't just stand there, have a seat." Claire urged, laying on one of the couches with her feet up. Nessa reluctantly sat

After about an hour of the girls talking, Nessa started to get comfortable around them. She felt that she had finally made some friends, and she wasn't so nervous anymore, she enjoyed talking with them, and thought they were really cool, especially Claire, she was so much like her.

After a while, Nessa yawned and stood up. "Whelp, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to bed, I'm _so tired._

_Rose also stood " Yeah, me too. I'll see you guys in the morning"_

"_Kay," Jessica replied.. " We'll be up in a little bit." with that said, she turned back to her _

_conversation with Claire and Elizabeth, while Nessa and Rose went up the stairs to the girl's dormitory._

_Rose walked through the door with a four on it, and Nessa followed. It was a nice looking room. Her trunk was in front of the bed in the middle. She walked over to her bed and pushed back the soft green curtains._

"_So….you think you're gonna like it here?" Rose inquired. Nessa nodded and looked around. Then a smirk lit up her face. _

"_Yeah….I think so." she answered._


	7. Chapter 7

**Nessa" Claire said softly. Nessa groaned. "Nessa, wake up, you lazy bum, and get dressed. It's time to go to breakfast"**

**Nessa sighed and grunted "ugh! I'm not hungry. I just wanna sleep!"**

"**Oh, get up, Nessa! Rose, Liz, and Jess went down a little early, and I told them we'd meet them there, so get your butt out of bed, and get dressed!"**

"**Fine." Nessa gave in, and sleepily headed towards the bathroom to get ready for her first day at Hogwarts.**

**XXXXX**

**Nessa and Claire strode over to the Slytherin table and found a spot next to their friends.**

**Hey guys." Nessa greeted her friends as she sat. "What's up?"**

"**Oh, hey, Nessa" said Rose. "I'd like you to meet someone." she gestured towards the blonde boy she met at dinner the other night.**

**Nessa tried at a greeting. "Oh, hey…uh, Draco is it?" she asked. **

**He raised one eyebrow with a bored expression. "congratulations, you managed to remember my name." he said with fake enthusiasm.**

**Nessa was slightly taken aback. But not much. She played the same game at home with her friends. She raised her eyebrows then smiled evilly.**

"**Well, aren't we in grumpy mood today?" She said as if she was speaking to a two year old. Draco looked disgusted, then turned around to start talking to Blaise Zabini. **

**Jessica stared at me with her eyebrows up in a half surprised expression, and chuckled. **

"**What?" Nessa asked innocently. "Did you expect me to take that from him?" **

**Jessica rolled her eyes, and they both laughed. Then, Elizabeth leaned over to talk to Nessa. **

"**Hey, Ness, what class do you have next?" She asked. Nessa looked down at her schedule and replied, **

"**Um…Potions with…." she looked at the teacher's name and smiled. "Professor Snape."**

"**Hey, me too! Cool, that means we have potions together!" Liz exclaimed. **

"**Awesome! We can sit together." Nessa said. They both smiled and continued eating their breakfast before their next class.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Okey dokey! That's chapter seven. Sorry this one took so long, but here it is! I promise to update chapter 8 sooner this time. And thank you TessiTaylor for helping out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Yay!!! Here's Chapter 8! Thank you guys SO much for your previous reviews! It's what keeps me writing!

Sorry it keeps taking me so long.

_____________________________________________________________________________

After Breakfast, Liz and Nessa headed towards potions.

"I think you'll like Professor Snape, Ness." Liz stated. "He's our head of house, and he's one of my favorite teachers. He favors Slytherin, of course. And with good reason. We are, after all, much more preferable than those big-headed Gryffindors and their ring leader, Harry Potter." She said his name with disgust, and smirked. Nessa has never met the dude, but apparently, in the Slytherins' view, he's not a very likeable person. She didn't even bother to tell Liz that she already knew Professor Snape, and that she had already learned all of this from him. But today, Nessa will get to make her own opinions about things, and she couldn't wait to walk into Professor Snape's classroom.

"Silence," Snape demanded as he strode to the front of the classroom, his black robes billowing behind him. Everyone immediately shut up. The last thing they wanted to do was get on Professor Snape's bad side at the beginning of the year.

Nessa found her seat next to Liz and smiled at Snape. He nodded his greeting, and she averted her attention to the chalk board, where instructions were magically appearing. Nessa immediately started working on her potion. She wanted to get it perfect. Mostly because she really wanted to impress Professor Snape the first time. He was the first teacher she had ever met, and he had told her that she was an exceptional student. She wasn't about to let him down on the first day of school. Nessa then took a deep breath, and followed the instructions to start her potion.

After a while, when the time was up, Snape came around to check everyone's potions. He stopped in front of Harry's, and raised an eyebrow.

" Is _this_ is what you call a potion, Mr. Potter?" Snape inquired. " You're supposed to be making a healing potion, not a poison." he finished. Harry sighed shortly, and looked at Ron, who shrugged.

When Professor Snape had finished criticizing Harry's potion, he strode over to Nessa's cauldron, and looked carefully at her potion.

"Very good, Ms. Hemins." Snape praised her, and smirked "I always knew you had some potential." he said, then walked off to criticize another Gryffindor child.

Liz stared open mouthed her, then raised her eyebrows as if to ask the question, _what was that all about? Nessa just shrugged and mouthed the words "I'll tell you later." she felt thoroughly pleased with herself, and smiled inwardly. Her mission to make Snape happy was so far a success. Her joy was only to be bummed by a certain whispering read headed boy._

"_Isn't it just like a Slytherin to become Snape's new pet." Ron whispered to Harry. They both laughed stupidly which made Nessa seethe with anger._

_She turned her head towards the two idiots, and glared daggers at them. _

_Liz did the same and said, "dunderhead number one, the black-haired boy, is Harry Potter. 'The boy who lived'." She made quotation marks with her fingers when she said his nick name and rolled her eyes. "Big deal. And dunderhead number two, the ratty-looking red head, is Ronald Weasley, his little side-kick." she added. They both giggled, and sneered at the two boys, but neither of them noticed, at first, the black clad figure of Professor Snape standing right behind Harry and Ron._

"_Thank you, Mr. Weasley, but I believe it's my job to keep up with Slytherins." He said. Then glided across the room back to his desk, where he kept an eye on the two for the rest of the class period._

______________________________________________________________________________________

_Okay, so that was chapter 8. Please tell me what you thought! Your reviews will be much appreciated! If you liked it, I'll continue. Suggestions are also greatly appreciated._


End file.
